


I Can't Help It, That I Worry

by Zhenya71



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [10]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Sex Worker Nicky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 05:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15598884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhenya71/pseuds/Zhenya71
Summary: This followsOne Mistake Can Cost You.Title is from the songWorryby Robert Cray Band.





	I Can't Help It, That I Worry

It had been a shit show of a night, and the very last thing Alex wanted was to do press. It came with the job, however, and he couldn't wriggle out of it, sitting down and forcing a smile, going over his failures so the press could have their pound of flesh. The only thing making this miserable evening bearable, was the thought of seeing Nicky tomorrow. Alex never tired of spending time with Nicky, no matter what they were doing, but he'd planned a dinner out, a walk around the Capital Mall, before taking Nicky back to the usual hotel room for the rest of the evening. He hadn't been able to see him for almost a week, and he felt like a smoker who needed a nicotine fix.

Once he was showered and changed, Alex headed for his car, eager to get away from the arena and home. On his way to his car, he dug his cell phone out of his bag, powering it back on to check for any messages. There were a handful of texts, the usual notifications from Instagram and Twitter, and a voicemail. He tapped to see who it was from, and stopped walking when he saw Nicky's number, worry niggling it's way between his shoulder-blades. Nicky didn't call him very often - that just wasn't how he did things - and most of their communication was through text. Alex tapped at the screen to play the voicemail, lifting the phone to his ear as he continued toward his car. 

_"Sasha, it's Nicky. I hope you're having a good game, I wasn't able to watch tonight."_

Alex frowned at the sound of Nicky's voice, pausing in his walking again. It didn't sound right. It sounded, in fact, tight, like Nicky was in pain.

_"Anyway, I'm calling because I need to cancel our appointment tomorrow. I'm sorry, and I'm sorry it's such short notice. I'll let you know when I'm available again."_

Alex heard Nicky swallow, and then Nicky said, softer, _"Good night, Sasha."_

Alex was still frowning as the recording ended, and he lowered the phone to close his voicemail, immediately dialing Nicky's number. Something was wrong. Something wasn't right, and the worry that niggled between Alex's shoulder-blades was spreading. The phone rang four times in Alex's ear and then went to Nicky's voicemail. Alex disconnected and then tried again, and then again, his worry creeping into his throat as Nicky didn't answer.

He hurried to his car, chucking his bag into the back seat and slid behind the wheel. Then he hesitated, both hands gripping the leather of the steering wheel hard enough to make it creak. He shouldn't just show up at Nicky's apartment. It wasn't how they did things. Nicky'd trusted him enough to let him drive him home one night, trusted him with knowing where he lived. Just showing up might be seen as a violation of that trust.

Then Alex remembered how Nicky's voice had sounded in the voicemail, tight and pained, and he put the car in gear. Something was wrong. He was going to find out what, and do his best to fix it.


End file.
